A Brimful of Drabble
by mfindlow
Summary: A collection of drabble inspired by the TW100 Challenge, and other non-challenge drabble.
1. Forest through the trees

A/N - Thanks to badly-knitted for inspiring me to have a go at drabble fics. Totally addicted!

Working on a much larger fic but currently it's 37K+ and 12mths in progress. Since I don't write chronologically, it will have to wait until it's completed.

In the meantime, loving the challenge of writing drabble. All the bits I love to indulge in, but can't include in my larger, more serious writing.

Enjoy!

Ianto liked his world organised. Files neatly stacked, equipment boxed up and tidy, everything sorted, alphabetised and chronological. Or at least as chronological as working with a space-time rift would allow.

Yet he found this forest utterly disturbing. Every tree was exactly the same height, exactly the same width, exactly the same space apart from the next. Each tree had exactly the same number of branches, and he'd bet if he could count them, exactly the same number of leaves.

'This isn't a real forest.' He declared.

'What makes you say that?' Jack asked.

'This one is blinking at me.'


	2. Can you Can-Can?

Gwen and Ianto stood there and stared at it.

'It's-'

'Mmm...'

'Well, it does have-'

'Yep.'

'And you don't' suppose-

'No.'

Owen huffed in frustration, mounting the stairs of the autopsy bay to see what was going on.

'Would you two stop being so bloody cryptic? What the hell is- Oh, that's different.'

'Yeah.' They both agreed.

Jack sauntered out from his office and peered over their shoulders at the monitor in front of them.

'Huh,' he said and kept walking.

'That's it? That's all you have to say?' Gwen remarked astonished.

Jack shrugged. 'I didn't know weevils could 'Can-Can'?'


	3. Pain

Pain.

It was the only word he could find to describe it.

Standing there and watching the young man weeping for his lost love, completely unaware that he was kneeling in a pool of blood.

Oblivious to the exploding circuits and warped metal, the flashing lights and the darkness. He was trapped in a darkness of a different kind.

An empty darkness with no light and no hope; no warmth and no love. A darkness that was almost impossible to escape from.

Jack's own heart broke over and over again at the sight of so much pain.

I love you.


	4. Rhys' many attributes

Rhys was Gwen's hero and he knew it.

He wasn't Torchwood but that was okay. He'd done space whales and ghost trains, killer clones and weevil warzones. He'd been Gwen's rock when she'd needed it most, and always would be.

He also made amazing spag bol, and wasn't half bad on the rugby pitch.

But this? This was going to ruin all of that. His reputation as Gwen's can-do, selflessly brave, hero of the hour was all about to be undone in a matter of moments.

He cursed at the pages in front of him once more.

Bloody flat-pack furniture!


	5. Date night

Jack gave him one of those ridiculously childish grins.

'It's date night again!' he exclaimed, bouncing up to Ianto and grabbing him from behind, squeezing him in a bear hug.

'Excellent,' Ianto sighed, 'what could possibly go wrong? No disrespect to Tosh, but her rift predictor program needs work; else you've purposely coincided date night with rift activity every single time.'

'Hey, what's not to like about that? A little wine and dine, a little weevil chase, the odd hungry hoix, followed by some amazing lovemaking afterwards.' Jack grinned again.

'You truly are the last of the great romantics, Jack.'


	6. Hypernog

A/N - TW100 Challenge 324 - Ate Too Much/New Year's Resolutions.

It was always a mistake letting Rhys' parents take charge of Christmas dinner.

Even more so when Gwen had to explain why Ianto was standing at her doorstep on Christmas day right when Rhys' father was about to start carving the turkey. And even more so when Ianto was standing there with Jack leaning on him and giggling stupidly.

'Jack offered to make the egg nog again this year didn't he?'

'If you mean, did he make it with hypervodka, then yes.'

'Put him on the couch then,' Gwen sighed.

'Next year I'm taking him to my sister's. End of.'


	7. Queen of the Nile

'No.'

'But Ianto-'

'No.'

'But-'

'No.'

'Please. Gwen and Tosh are both down with flu. We have to attend this party to have any chance of catching them.'

'I will not play Cleopatra to your Anthony.'

'But the costumes are already here. There's no time to go back and get replacements. Besides, we'll be the hottest couple there!'

'No, absolutely not.'

'What exactly is your problem? That you'll be dressed as a woman?'

'No.'

'Then what?'

'I will not show my midriff in public.'

'That's it? I'm going bare chested!'

'You go completely naked and I'll consider it.'

'Done!'

'Rats.'


	8. An incident with toast

'He's done it again! That's it! No more nights at my flat. Ever!'

'Trouble in paradise,' Owen murmured to Gwen with a knowing smile.

'Alright Teaboy, what's he done this time?'

'Marmalade! On the bedsheets no less!'

Gwen interjected. 'Are you sure it was-'

'Yes! He's on decaf for a week.'

Tosh put a placating hand on his shoulder.

'I'm sure he didn't mean to, Ianto.'

'Probably not,' he said, calming down slightly, 'but really, how hard is it to eat toast off someone's chest?'

'In fairness,' Jack stated, 'I did still have my- in your-'

'Stop!' they all shouted.


	9. Where's the sub?

A/N -=A preview from my upcoming fic, modified slightly for drabble.

The tunnels down here were cavernous, like giant railway tunnels, red-bricked and smelling stale and mildewy. They weren't railway tunnels of course, Ianto had explained to her once; there simply had never been any historical record of an underground rail network in Cardiff.

Jack had told him some cockamamie story about submarines but he said he hadn't believed a word of it.

'Honestly', he'd said,' how would you ever get a submarine into Torchwood?' And decades before the barrage had been built? When there was no Cardiff Bay, just swampy tidal flats? It just wasn't possible.

Ianto had been had.


	10. Unexpected visitor

A/N - TW100 Challenge 323 - Unexpected Visitors

Martha entered the door to the tourist office and came face to face with Ianto.

He smiled, thumbing a magazine.

'Sorry we're closing.'

She held up her ID and he bolted to attention.

'Ma'am.'

They walked down the darkened passageway.

'You must be Ianto Jones. Jack's told me all about you.'

'Figures,' he said, rolling his eyes in the dark, 'but he's mentioned nothing about you.'

She stopped and turned to face him.

'But,' he continued quickly, 'if you work for UNIT and he's still talking to you, you must be something special.'

Martha smiled.

She liked Ianto Jones already.


	11. A good vine goes to war

A/N - TW100 Challenge 314 - Weeds. A double drabble because stopping at one was never going to be enough.

'We really need to deal with that vine thing today,' Ianto said as he and Jack lay curled in bed in Jack's bunker.

'Yep, it's starting to cause real problems. Owen nearly broke his leg coming down the stairs when the thing tripped him up, and Tosh is worried it's going to get in the electricals and short out our systems.

Meanwhile, Jack's hand had been wandering beneath the covers.

'Jack, not now.'

'What do you mean?'

'You mean that isn't your hand?'

'Right, broken legs will mend, computers can be replaced, but frisking my boyfriend? That vine goes today!'

* * *

><p>Gwen turned in her chair as Jack thundered past.<p>

'Is Jack carrying what I think he is?'

Ianto barely raised an eyebrow.

'If you mean a flamethrower, then yes.'

'Does he think that will work?'

'I don't think that's on his list of priorities. He just wants to inflict damage on it.'

'Lucky for us it hasn't attacked anyone.'

'Oh, I wouldn't say that.'

'Why?'

'It attacked Jack's ego by trying to come on to me.'

Owen smirked at the spectacle Jack was making.

'It's done for, then. Rest in peace, viney. Anyone got popcorn? This could take a while.'


	12. Roll out the green carpet

A/N - TW100 Challenge 293 - Going Green

'Right, so what did we tell the council?'

'That some kids from University of South Wales thought it would be amusing to cover the plass with quick grow turf.'

'And what did we tell the public?'

'That the council thought it would be a good idea to promote environmental consciousness by creating a temporary green space for people to enjoy.'

'And how long is it going to take us to get rid of it?'

'Owen's devised a spray that's stopped it from spreading further. Forecast rain should also stop the spores from dispersing.'

'Three cheers for miserable Welsh weather.'

'Indeed.'


	13. Anyone for pizza?

'I'm dying of starvation,' Jack moaned.

'Then it's lucky that you can't die.'

'When you said come over for pizza, I didn't think you meant you were making it from scratch.'

'It'll be worth it.'

'That's what you said half an hour ago, and you've only just finished making the dough for the base. If we'd ordered out, they would have been here twenty minutes ago. Where's the pepperoni?'

'There isn't any. It's smoked salmon and bocconcini. Patience is a virtue Jack.'

Jack laid his head on the counter and huffed.

'Lucky I don't get old either in that case.'


	14. The Weevinator

A/N - Couldn't help resurrecting someone from The Sin Eaters...

'Ianto, what's going on with Janet?'

'What do you mean?'

'She's been curled up at the back of her cell for hours now. Just look at the CCCTV.'

They both went down to the cell to investigate and were stunned at the answer to their mystery fear mongerer. In front of Janet's cell was sat Pusska, swishing her tail from side to side menacingly and growling in her cat like way. Whenever Janet made to move, her growling grew more threatening.

'Wondered where that cat had got to.'

'Keeps her cool when faced with weevils. Maybe we should hire her.'


	15. Keep calm and shoot

Ianto was down in the firing range.

He needed the practice.

More than that he needed to process. Jack had abandoned them.

He tried to block out the memories of time spent here with Jack. Tried to block out the desire to leave Torchwood behind, because he knew he couldn't abandon the team. Not like Jack had.

So he fired. Each target hit with a clinical precision fuelled by a need to feel in control.

Breathe.

Shot after shot after shot, until the only evidence that remained of his anger and his grief were the dozens of spent shell casings.


	16. What rhymes with

A/N - TW100 Challenge 299 - Green Eggs and Ham

He couldn't stop it.

'Would you like a coffee Jack?'

'Yes I can, cause Sam I am.'

'Jack we've got reports of an unidentified spacecraft crash landing in the bay.'

'Can it float with a goat? Could we keep it in a moat?'

He clamped his hands over his mouth in an attempt to stop it.

'Tosh' you really need to fix this,' moaned Owen.

'Yeah,' agreed Ianto. 'I've cancelled his call with the PM, and I've had to rewrite four of his mission reports already. I'd have a fifth, but he couldn't find a word that rhymes with hoix.'


	17. Special delivery

A/N - Another character resurrected...

Jack and Ianto entered the morgue in a solemn mood.

The porter indicated the body to be retrieved and Ianto handled the paperwork whilst Jack approached the tray.

'Oh, my old friend, this planet won't be the same without you.'

'You know,' said Ianto, 'I never thought Alexander would ever die. He had that, you know, determined quality. '

'Yeah, pain in the arse sometimes, but you could always count on him in a pinch. God rest his soul.'

'Oh, quit with the eulogy you ninnies and just get me out of here! Thought I'd never escape that retirement prison!'


	18. Remember to breathe

'I need you to focus and just breathe Ianto.'

Ianto tried to concentrate on Jack's voice but founding himself drifting in its hypnotic timbre. His limbs felt heavy but he forced himself to breathe deeply.

Suddenly the world around him didn't seem to matter and it fell away from his conscious mind.

After an eternity Jack shook his shoulder and he awoke from his trance. He felt his mind lightened and unburdened.

'What was that?'

'A hypno-meditative state taught to me by a yogi in the 62nd century.'

'Incredible, it's like floating on a cloud.'

'Out of darkness comes light.'


	19. Simple pleasures

A/N - TW100 Challenge 270 - Snowflake

It was a freezing morning in Cardiff, so the number of people out and about was minimal.

Wrapped tightly in his coat and scarf, Ianto walked across the plass, feeling the chill air on his face.

He came to stand by the water tower and observed the intricate pattern of snowflakes tracing their way across its mirrored surface. He touched a warm finger against the glass and watched as the icy stars fled from his touch, melting into insignificance, and smiled at their simple beauty.

Jack walked up from behind, smiling.

'You're too cute when you do that,' he mused.


	20. Who's that girl?

It was a grand reception at St David's hotel.

Gwen was the bait.

Dressed in a tightly fitted red gown that split halfway up her leg and met in a v halfway down her bosom.

Rhys would've had the kneecaps of all three Torchwood men if he'd seen the way they gawked.

But Jack didn't care, she was stunning, no doubt about it.

As he continued to stare, Ianto cleared his throat. 'Enjoying the view?'

'Just wondering how she hid her gun in that dress.'

'Clearly you've not watched enough Bond movies.'

'Speaking of enjoying the view, where's yours hidden?'


	21. Magic

'Go on pick a card.'

Owen looked at him sceptically, before slipping a card or from the middle of the deck.

'I'm betting it's the eight of diamonds.'

'Nope, three of clubs,' Owen smirked, less than impressed.

'Ianto, pick a card,' Jack persevered.

'Do we have to do this again?'

'It'll work this time,' he said reshuffling the deck. Ianto drew a card.

'Five of spades?'

'Ten of hearts.'

'Huh, this must be an ordinary deck. Where did I put those psychic cards then?'

'Well,' Owen declared, 'that explains how he fleeced us all at poker the other night, then.'


	22. The mountain

'I really hate coming here,' moaned Owen.

'You spend all day underground at the hub, a bit of fresh air wouldn't kill you.' Jack retorted. 'Remember last time we came out here? Gwen was shot and Ianto was nearly lamb chops.' 'Thanks Owen,' Gwen shot back.

'It's mountainous terrain and we don't know what we're looking for. I'm going up here and if I can't see anything I'm going home.'

Owen reached the top of the hill and shouted back down at them.

'See, nothing here.'

'Should we tell him he's standing on it?'

'What? And spoil all the fun?'


	23. A bit dusty

A/N - TW100 Challenge 325 - Clean Slate

'God, I wish I could put that on Facebook.'

'You mean you actually got footage of it?' Jack asked.

'Oh, yeah,' Gwen smiled.

'What did we miss?' Tosh asked, noticing Owen covered in strange white dust. 'Report was that Ysgol Cwmbran had ghosts.'

'No such thing as ghosts,' retorted Ianto.

'Tell that to the flying blackboard dusters that chased Owen around the place for twenty minutes slapping him. Simple case of Osveronian mites. Had to use a dustbin to catch them mid flight.'

'I'm off for a shower,' grumbled Owen.

'Gives a whole new meaning to wiping the slate clean.'


	24. Start again

A/N - TW100 Challenge 325 - Clean Slate

He snuck quietly into the flat.

It wasn't hard. There was nothing for him to trip over, no furniture, knick-knacks, no indications a living soul occupied it at all.

He opened the fridge, retcon in hand. All he found was a single, sealed water bottle. Cupboards were empty.

Had he left? Was he too late? Surely no one could live like this? Certainly not the man he'd worked with.

In the bedroom a lone figure huddled on the floor.

Lisa was dead. He couldn't take away memories from a man who had nothing else.

'Ianto, tomorrow we start clean slate.'


	25. No more

A/N - TW100 Challenge 325 - Clean Slate

Alex was a good man. Hell, Alex had been a great man.

And now the metallic tang of his blood filled Jack's nostrils.

In the background, the cheering sounds of crowds in London ringing in the New Year felt hollow and empty.

What was there left to cheer about?

Everyone at Torchwood was dead. Everyone except him, doomed to remain here until everyone was dead.

He inhaled deeply and stood up, reviled by the death around him.

No more. No more deaths, he decided. It was his job now to protect them from more death.

A new start for Torchwood.


	26. Regrets

A/N - TW100 Challenge 325 - Clean Slate

Initially she'd though 'Can I do this? I mean, really, really do this?

It was only enough for a few hours, just long enough to come clean with Rhys and admit the affair. After that it wouldn't matter that he didn't remember, she'd know it was okay and they could start over and go back to how things were before.

Before she could reconsider she'd pocketed the retcon and rushed out the door.

He'd lost it at her, but there wasn't time for forgiveness.

Now that he was asleep all she could think was, 'oh god, what have I done?'


	27. Loose change

Owen had been charged with picking up lunch for the team. He settled on egg and bacon rolls and sweet pastries.

He handed over the money and the cashier frowned.

'Sorry sir, but you can't pay with these.'

Owen rolled his eyes. Not more of those stupid Bristol pounds, he thought.

Inspecting them more closely, he noticed they all had Tosh's face on them.

Sigh. 'Do you take credit cards?'

When he got back he showed Ianto the coins.

'Jack, have you been in the petty cash tin again? What have I told you?'

'I had to borrow a twenty!'


	28. Waiting

A/N - Hoping to extend this one further. Stay tuned.

A record shop in this day and age was almost unheard of. Full of shabby old B sides, second-hand cast-offs and scratch records that we'll well past their functional use. It was a wonder they could even afford the rent to keep the place going.

But tucked away in a forgotten corner of the shop, in a crate that hadn't been moved since there had still been eight Ramones, it sat quietly, waiting.

It remained only to be played and its message would spread out to people across this planet and they would com.

Then this world would be theirs.


	29. Soup

Jack's phone rang early.

'Ianto! To what do I owe the pleasure at this fine hour? I missed you last night.'

'I'm not coming into work today.'

'Why's that?'

'I'm too sick to get out of bed.'

'I'm sending Owen straight over to check you and run some tests. It could be that plant thing he was messing with yesterday. Or perhaps it was something from the restricted archives? I've told you before you spend too much time down there.'

'Jack, relax. I've got the flu.'

'Oh, well, that's okay then. Can I bring you some chicken soup?'

'Yes, please.'


	30. Bow tie

Ianto delivered their coffee as usual.

'What's with the bow tie?' they all asked.

'I'm testing to see how long it takes Jack to notice.'

'I bet he'll notice straight away,' said Tosh.

'Me too.'

'Same here.'

All day Jack said nothing. He'd brought him coffee, fetched artefacts and even had a chaste snog in one of the corridors.

'All right, I give up. Haven't you noticed I'm wearing a bow tie?'

'Of course. I noticed straight away, but I had a bet with the others as to how long it would take you to confront me about not noticing.'


	31. Egg and other stains

It was always something hard. Egg, brown sauce, paint, oh, and of course blood. Never a short supply of blood. Not to mention the tears and missing buttons.

He had a lengthy customer file with every dry cleaner in Cardiff. It was impossible not to given how often he was there.

Even so they must wonder how he ever got things in such a state so often. But they were too polite to ask, and none wanted to offend such a reliable source of income.

He frowned at the coat.

'That guy in Cathays never gets all the blood out.'


	32. Surprises

Jack arrived at Ianto's flat at seven, finding him in the kitchen.

'Smells great.'

'Just a lamb roast.'

'Can I set the table for you?'

'That would be great.'

When Jack hadn't returned, Ianto went to find him.

Jack had indeed set the table, including two glasses of red wine, two lit candles, a bowl of chocolates and single red rose. He stood looking slightly proud of himself.

'I thought we were keeping things simple.'

'This is simple. I cancelled the string quartet.'

'Well it was a very nice surprise.'

'Wait until you see the surprise in your bedroom. '


	33. A time to repent

A/N - TW100 Challenge 325 - Clean Slate

Tears streaked down his face as he looked at the tiny pill sitting in his hand.

All he had to do was swallow it and he could start over.

They wouldn't even miss him. He'd been invisible up until they'd discovered Lisa.

If anything, Jack was probably coming around to retcon him anyway. At least this way he got to do it on his own terms.

As he sat there he though back over the past 6 months of lies. Should be punished for what he did?

Maybe retcon wasn't the answer.

Maybe he needed to atone for his sins.


	34. Play time

A/N - TW100 Challenge 325 - Clean Slate

Jack flew out the door, kite in hand, streaking a trail of colour behind him.

'Have you finished your homework?'

'No.'

'Well, you're not going out and playing with Gray until it's done.'

'But Mum!'

'No excuses, son. Go.'

Jack returned ten minutes later and presented her with the slate board.

She looked at the scribbled formulas appraisingly and then scrubbed it blank with her sleeve.

'If you're not going to do it properly, don't bother. Good heavens, what would your father say?'

Jack begrudgingly took the slate back and trudged off.

He'll be trouble when he's older, she thought.


	35. Ice cold

It was shock more than anything else.

Falling.

He hadn't even realised he'd hit the water because all he could feel was a thousand tiny needles jabbing his skin. It was unlike anything he'd ever experienced. They coldness of the water assaulted his senses and the chill wind froze on his face.

He could feel his brain shut down as the intensity of the pain faded.

Suddenly the pain returned anew, as he felt his body being pulled.

There were arms wrapped tightly around him, and the feel of familiar coarse wool as water dripped from him.

'I've got you.'


	36. In the mood

Not everything the rift spat out was alien, or even interesting for that matter.

'Oh, man, I love these things!' Jack cried excitedly, picking it up and holding it up in the air.

Gwen frowned at him, but found it hard to keep up the pretence. Jack's personality was infectious at the best of times.

'What is it with you and the seventies?'

'Hey, they were good times. Free love, rocking music and kinky clothes. I've been trying to get Ianto to do some seventies role play for months. This could be just the ticket. '

'A lava lamp? '


	37. Hidden

The archives were Ianto's domain.

He knew where everything was kept, and more to the point where he kept things hidden from Jack.

In a rarely used corner of vault 78 was a large crate marked sbwriel saithdegau.

Jack refused to learn Welsh so he had no inclination to look inside the crate.

Object in hand, Ianto prised open the crate and updated the register of contents. Four disco balls, twelve Beegees records, fourteen pairs of bell bottom pants, six pairs of men's platform shoes, a light up dance floor, and now six lava lamps.

Jack's seventies obsession ended here.

A/N - apologies for the translation. My Welsh is awful!


	38. Antigonish

A/N - My interpretation of the poem Antigonish by William Huges Mearns.

Yesterday, upon the stair,

I met a man who wasn't there.

_That first night with the weevil in Bute Park. Capturing Myfanwy in the warehouse. Working at Torchwood. Falling in love._

He wasn't there again today,

_Everywhere reminders of you. Your office, your coffee mug, the SUV, your scent on my pillow._

I wish, I wish he'd go away...

_I feel empty and sick all the time._

When I came home last night at three,

The man was waiting there for me

_I dreamt of you again last night. Those eyes, that smile, your gentle touch, your sweet kisses._

But when I looked around the hall,

I couldn't see him there at all!

_Then I woke and knew the truth. I knew you'd gone and weren't coming back._

Go away, go away, don't you come back any more!

Go away, go away, and please don't slam the door...

_Why can't I just forget you, like you forgot me?_

Last night I saw upon the stair,

A little man who wasn't there,

_I feel like I'm losing my mind. _

He wasn't there again today

Oh, how I wish he'd go away...

_You being gone hurts more than I can bear._


	39. Soccer

A/N - my own little tribute to my wonderful Bluebirds. May you always be blue!

Ianto still managed to surprise him.

He carried off casual with understated elegance. Jeans, windbreaker and a blue and white striped scarf draped over his shoulders.

'Soccer fan? Really? '

'The few Saturdays we have off, this is the only one I've managed to convince you to not spend entirely in bed.'

'Big game?'

'Are you kidding? Win today and we'll make the playoffs.'

The crowd erupted in a loud hail of cheers and chanting, Ianto included, as players walked onto the pitch.

Jack smiled. You could take the boy out of Wales but you couldn't take Wales out of the boy.


	40. Unusual melody

A/N - TW100 Challenge 326 - Doctor's Visit

The SUV approached in the dark and the rain.

It was surprising to find a woman caught in the headlights bending over something.

'Oh goodie,' moaned Owen, 'spectators.'

As they approached the woman stood up turning to face them. They were stuck by her elegant face and thick curled hair.

'Sorry darlings, nothing to worry about. A bit tricky, but quick trip through the rift sorted him out. We won't hold you up.'

Jack stepped forward and extended his hand.

'Captain Jack Harkness, and who are you?' not bothering to disguise his leering.

'Hello sweetie, Doctor Song at you service.'


	41. Check-up

A/N - TW100 Challenge 326 - Doctor's Visit

Tosh hated the routine medical examinations Owen subjected them to every month.

None of them particularly enjoyed them, but for some reason Tosh felt like a duck out of water sitting in the autopsy bay being poked and prodded.

Internal exams were okay, all she had to do was put her hand on the glass plate and let alien tech do the rest. She'd even quipped to Owen that it almost made him redundant.

'Just relax Tosh,' Owen said, 'I know what I'm doing'

How could she relax when Owen's touch had her heart going a million miles an hour?


	42. Late

A/N - Inspired by TW100 Challenge 326 - Doctor's Visit but I couldn't bring myself to split this one up so it's a double.

Jack was standing atop the roof of the Millennium Centre staring out into the night. The charred hole was all that remained of the plass below.

The familiar sound of the TARDIS appeared on the roof nearby.

Doors flung open and a slightly dishevelled Doctor in his suit and trainers stumbled out.

'Jack! Hullo! Right, where are we at with this 456 business? Time to send them packing.'

'They're gone.' Jack mumbled.

'Oh, good. TARDIS timing might've been a bit off, I guess. Well, I'll be off then if I'm not needed.'

Jack spun furiously and pushed the Doctor hard.

* * *

><p>You didn't touch the Doctor. Jack didn't care.<p>

'Don't you get it? They're gone, they're all gone! Steven, Ianto, Owen, Tosh, Torchwood. It's all gone because you weren't here!'

The Doctor turned and saw the devastation below for himself.

'Jack, I'm so sorry. If I'd known I would have been here sooner.'

'Would you? Then go back now and fix it!'

'Jack, you know I can't. Some things can't be changed.'

'Fixed points…' Jack muttered cynically.

'I'm sorry.' And he was.

'But- you can't stay here forever. Come with me.'

'No,' Jack said coldly, 'you and I are done. Forever.'


	43. On target

'Can I just say I have serious misgivings about this?'

'Nonsense, I've been stuck in the Vegas Galaxy down to my last penny and won it all back with this trick.'

'And if you miss?'

'Don't worry, I'd never ruin a face as pretty as yours. Now just stay still.'

Ianto had no problem complying. Tempted to close his eyes, he figured Jack would concentrate better if Ianto met his gaze with a look that dared him not to miss.

He stopped breathing as he felt the object brush air past his cheek.

'Ha! Knife throwing! Still got the knack!'


	44. Worth remembering

A/N - Another double drabble inspired by TW100 Challenge 326 - Doctor's Visit.

A memorial service for Owen and Tosh. It wasn't how Martha envisaged her return to Cardiff.

The afternoon was crisp but clear as she walked up the grassy knoll whereby stood Jack, Ianto, Gwen and Rhys. She hugged Jack warmly.

The families had done their own services last week. Torchwood had steered well clear of their grief.

They laid flowers; Gwen white lilies, Ianto yellow daffodils. Tosh had called them Welsh happy flowers.

Jack's words were few; each more choked than the one before, but spoken with love and respect. Martha gripped his hand when he couldn't go on further.

* * *

><p>Gwen clung to Rhys and sobbed quietly. Ianto hadn't made a sound, eyes glistening with unshed tears.<p>

When it seemed none of them could stand their grief any longer they made to depart. Martha stopped to hug Gwen before Rhys wrapped his arm around Gwen's shoulder and led her away, Martha in tow.

Jack looked at Ianto. Unmoving, he seemed trapped in some unspeakable sorrow. Taking his hand, he stood in front of him and wiped away the tear that had stained his cheek.

Jack was going to get them all hideously drunk tonight. It's what Owen would have wanted.


	45. Medical assistance

A/N - TW 100 Challenge 326 - Doctor's visit

'No, no, no, no, no. There was no way this was happening today. Today!' she thought, 'of all the bloody days!'

Okay, so she'd gotten very pissed last night, but there was no way a hangover would cause hallucinations. What she saw in the mirror was very, very real.

'Right,' she told herself, 'don't panic, Gwen. Call Jack. Or call Owen? No, call Jack.'

'Gwen!' He answered brightly, 'not having seconds thoughts are you?'

'Save it Jack Harkness and get over here right now! And bring Owen with you.'

'What's wrong?'

'It would seem I'm pregnant. On my wedding day!'


	46. Call out

A/N - Tw100 Challenge 326 - Doctor's visit

Ianto was sicker than Jack had ever seen him.

The bedsheets were soaked damp with sweat, and his skin was red hot, yet he shivered with frightening cold.

Jack had suggested Owen come and check him over but the young man had protested that he would be fine in the morning and just needed to sleep it off.

That had been several hours ago.

Now Jack couldn't get anything coherent out of him.

Pressing a wet cloth to his forehead with one hand and fumbling with his phone in the other, he knew he had to get Owen here now.


	47. Sick days

A/N - Tw100 Challenge 326 Doctor's visit

Owen didn't do sick days.

He did sleep in days, hungover days, there's a woman still in my bed days and just can't be bothered going to work days, none of which were genuinely good reasons to call in sick, but he didn't actually get sick.

Years of medical training had him on autopilot for preventing infectious germs, and exposure to aliens at Torchwood had immunized him against most else.

Looking at himself in the mirror now though, and seeing the green and blue splotches that covered his entire body, he admitted that this definitely qualified for a sick day.


	48. Staying mysterious

A/N - TW100 Challenge 327 - Anniversary

Jack smiled as he drew a cross in the box, adding to the series of other crosses.

Ianto, who'd entered with his coffee raised an eyebrow curiously.

'What are you doing?'

'Nothing,' Jack said innocently.

'An immortal man who can't even be bothered figuring out his birthday yet has started marking off time for no particular reason?'

'I like to stay mysterious. It's one of the many things you find endearing about me.'

'Okay. Keep your secrets then.' he said as he exited.

Jack smiled again and went back to his calendar.

Ianto's anniversary surprise was going to be amazing.


	49. Reminders

A/N - TW100 Challenge 327 - Anniversary

A year ago today. How could it have felt so long?  
>His vortex manipulator still didn't work so even hopping across the universe, an earth year still passed in much the same way no matter where he ended up.<br>And it still hurt to remember those he'd left behind.  
>Even sitting here now on the chilly shores on this unknown world he couldn't help but see all of the ways it reminded him of home. Yes, he'd still think of it as home.<br>But he couldn't return, even if he wanted to. The pain was far too much to bear.


	50. Another year

A/N - TW100 Challenge 327 - Anniversary

Ianto entered Jack's office with fresh coffee, the newspaper and a muffin.  
>'Oh, what's the occasion?'<br>'Nothing particularly. Just that this marks a year for me at Torchwood Three. Didn't think I'd make it out of Torchwood One the day the Cybermen came, but here we are.'  
>'Mmm,' Jack agreed distractedly as Ianto left him to it.<br>Glancing out the window he saw his team working and talking and laughing over coffee.  
>Safe and whole. They'd made it. All of them. Despite everything Torchwood threw at them.<br>'Pray to the gods they all survive to see another year,' thought Jack.


	51. Sacrifices

A/N - TW100 Challenge 327 - Anniversary

It wasn't the anniversary he'd had planned.  
>He was going to stop by the grocers in town and pick out the most beautiful bunch of flowers he could find, and surprise her on the doorstep of her parents house.<br>Instead Germans had declared war on Poland, and Churchill had demanded men to fight for the Empire.  
>He would have to go and leave her behind, his beloved Estelle. He'd leave behind Torchwood as well, but that wouldn't worry him.<br>He'd gladly throw his life away in the trenches rather than make some of the sacrifices that Torchwood required of him.


	52. Important dates

A/N - TW100 Challenge 327 - Anniversary

Ianto sighed happily as he snuggled closer to Jack.  
>He couldn't remember a time anymore when they didn't spend every other moment together.<br>How long had it been? Did they have an anniversary? What would it be? At what point did he start counting? Their first kiss, their first shag, their first proper date, the first time he hadn't used it as an excuse to deceive Jack because he was hiding Lisa, the first time he realised he was in love?  
>In the end he decided it was unimportant.<br>All that mattered was that they had each other right now.


	53. Best laid plans

A/N - TW100 Challenge 327 - Anniversary

Rhys had everything planned for their anniversary. Dinner reservations for eight, bags already packed and in the boot for the hotel room he'd booked, and a bunch of bright flowers that he'd just picked up during lunch.  
>Then he got the call. Gwen would be working late tonight. Very late.<br>Sighing resignedly, he took the bouquet and placed it on Ruth's desk in front of her.  
>'Oh, Rhys love, it's not my birthday!'<br>'That's okay,' he said.  
>As he walked back to his office he heard her whispering loudly to large Mandy.<br>'Not very good at remembering dates, is he?'


	54. Anticipation

A/N - TW100 Challenge 327 - Anniversary

Tosh tried to contain her excitement as she settled into bed.  
>Tomorrow they'd be waking up Tommy after another whole year of being frozen.<br>Jack had even granted permission in advance so that she could take him out sightseeing . It was the least they could do considering what Torchwood put him through.  
>As she lay there she wondered if he'd be different tomorrow, then dismissed the idea as silly. After all, for him it was just like waking up tomorrow.<br>He'd be just as handsome and charming as always.  
>Tomorrow, she thought excitedly, she couldn't wait to wake up.<p> 


	55. Pirate for a day

A/N - TW100 Challenge 328 - National days

Owen was accustomed to weird, but this was a horse of a different colour.

'Ahoy!' Gwen and Tosh greeted him.

'Um, yeah,' he slowly answered, looking to escape quietly. 'Ah, there's Ianto,' he thought, 'a little piece of normal'.

'Couldn't get us a coffee mate?'

'I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request.'

'Say what?'

'That means no.'

Huffing, he walked to Jack's office.

'Harkness! What the hell-' he stopped dead. Jack was parading round his office dressed like a pirate.

'Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please sir!'

'I don't see your ship, Captain.'

'I'm in the market, as it were.'


	56. Let's be honest

A/N - TW100 Challenge 328 - National days

'You've done a great job on that spatial projector Tosh,' Gwen commented.

'Ianto, you're looking so handsome today that I'm almost a bit jealous that Jack gets to keep you,' Tosh remarked.

'Jack, could you be any sexier if you tried?' sighed Ianto.

'Gwen, you're one of the best field operatives I've ever had.,' Jack mused.

Owen had watched them all day profusely complimenting one another to the point where it was getting sickening.

'How come no one has said anything nice to me all day?'

'International honesty day, Owen. We thought it would be safer not to say anything.'


	57. The truth hurts

A/N - TW100 Challenge 328 - National days

International honesty day had descended into utter chaos.

Tosh was in tears after Owen had described her love life as pathetic, even by her standards.

Gwen lashed out at Owen calling him a heartless bastard, plus a few things in Welsh that would not have been polite.

Jack and Ianto could still be heard yelling from Jack's office, continuing their colossal row that no one was quite sure how it had started. Something about a measuring tape was all any of them had heard before Ianto had lost his block at Jack.

Honesty, it seemed, was not the best policy.


	58. Pink chiffon

A/N - TW100 Challenge 329 - Chiffon

Tosh came in and found it on her desk.

One of those fancy little bags with ribbon handles that came from the posh kind of store not found on the high street.

She pulled the contents from the bag. A delicate glass bottle, elegantly shaped like finely cut crystal, an atomizer pump at the top, and filled with a soft peach coloured liquid.

She gently sprayed the contents against her neck and breathed in the tantalizing fragrance of "Pink Chiffon".

A voice whispered in her ear.

'Happy birthday, Tosh.'

'Thanks Jack. How did you know?'

'I didn't. But Ianto did.'


	59. Silkworm

A/N - TW100 Challenge 329 - Chiffon

The little bugs had been quite a hit.

Like extraterrestrial silk worms they managed to produce an enormous quantity of chiffon-like fabric for their size.

Owen had been feeding them but a few escaped during the day, though it was hard to tell at the rate they multiplied.

When Ianto arrived at the hub the next morning the first thing he heard was Jack yelling.

Rushing to Jack's bunker he discovered Jack tied up in yards of fabric, and unable to move from his bed.

'Right where I want you at last.'

'Not funny. Now get me out of here!'


	60. Whistling what?

Jack was indulging Ianto in a night off of his choosing.

The Treorchy Male Voice choir at the Millennium Centre.

The lights dimmed and the men walked on stage. As the applause died away a hushed silence of anticipation filled the room.

The choir started up, a deep, full, resonant whistling. 'Whistle while you work' as it turned out.

Ianto studied the programme in the darkness as Jack continued to watch.

Without looking up Ianto remarked. 'I think we have a problem.'

'Yeah,' Jack agreed, 'the purple skin and jumping jacks are giving it away.'

Ianto sighed. 'I'll call Gwen.'


	61. Taken prisoner

A/N - TW100 Challenge 330 - All tied up

Jack hadn't just asked to help Ianto babysit David and Mica, he had excitedly begun planning a whole night of games.

That had been then.

Now, tied to a chair in the kitchen and blindfolded, he wasn't so sure. He'd been there for nearly an hour now and it didn't look like anyone was coming to his aid.

He yelled out loudly.

'Hush!' Ianto replied, 'I've only just gotten them settled into bed.'

A heavy weight settled into his lap, warm arms wrapping around his neck, followed by warm lips.

Hmm, he thought, maybe this wasn't so bad after all.


	62. Missing pets

A/N - TW100 Challenge 330 - All tied up

Myfanwy being a little late for breakfast was not unusual.

But hours later when she still hadn't turned up, Ianto began to worry.

Had she been caught? Had she been hurt?

He began searching satellite footage, but when everything turned up empty he became positively frantic.

Seeing Ianto's fragile state Jack intervened.

His vortex manipulator traced her unmoving to an isolated spot on the coast.

They headed straight down there.

When they found her she was completely tangled in large, heavy fisherman's netting, and covered in last night's catch.

'Thought you'd have yourself a midnight snack did you?' Ianto chastised.


	63. Are you my mummy?

A/N - TW100 Challenge 330 - All tied up

This wasn't one of their better days at Torchwood, Gwen thought as she and Ianto were being wrapped from head to toe in filthy bandages by mummified corpses that had come back to life.

The room was filled with their filthy stench.

And where the hell was Jack?

'They can't be real,' Ianto repeated.

'Neither were the zombies, but here we are!' Gwen exclaimed.

'Zombies aren't real.' Ianto insisted.

'Oh, would you shut up about the bloody zombies!'

'At least they decided to skip the whole removal and embalming of organs part.' Ianto replied placidly.

'I'm so pleased,' muttered Gwen.


	64. Waste not

Gwen was taking her time in the kitchenette fixing herself a nice hot cup of tea to get her through the afternoon.

As she turned around to dispose of the tea bag, she found herself confronted by not one, but four bins, each with different coloured lids.

'Ianto,' she called, 'what's with all the bins?'

'Torchwood's new waste recycling policy. Yellow for paper, blue for plastics and glass, green for organic waste, and red for medical waste.'

'What about this?' asked Owen, holding up a severed Weevil hand.

'Ah,' he said, pulling another bin from the cupboard, 'Purple for alien.'


	65. Storytime

A/N - A cute little double drabble

Jack and Ianto had offered to babysit and allow Rihanna and Johnny a night out.

Mica insisted on Ianto reading her a bedtime story, The Jungle Book.

Not five minutes later, David came in, snuggling into bed with both of them, even though he'd insisted earlier he was too old for stories.

Jack left the trio to their important uncle Ianto bonding time and amused himself washing up dishes and tidying, things he usually left to Ianto.

After what seemed like ages Jack headed upstairs to check how they were getting on. Surely they must be asleep by now he thought.

He smiled at the sight before him, all three of them tucked up and fast asleep, Mica on one side, David on the other.

Jack came in and gently scooped up David, taking him back to his own bed and tucking him in, before returning and quietly nudging Ianto awake.

He ignored the slightly grumpy response at being woken, and offered instead his own brand of snuggling on the couch downstairs. Ianto was won over.

'You're really good with them, you know that?'

'Trying,' he replied, 'I've got a lot of time to make up for.'

'Don't we all?'


	66. What could be weirder?

A/N - TW100 Challenge 331 - Worms

Jack just looked at Ianto with a curious expression.

People stood in a field stabbing pitchforks into the ground and shaking them, or belting the ground with shoes, watching as earthworms wriggled up from the ground, and promptly picked up and placed into buckets

'This is just weird,' he declared.

'It's the annual worm charming contest. It's British tradition.'

'It's still weird.'

'Weirder than aliens that lay eggs in you?'

'Yes.'

'Weirder than matchboxes that send you to hell, weirder than space whales?'

'Yeah.'

'Weirder than weevils doing the can-can?'

'Ye-, wait no, that's weirder.'

Ianto just rolled his eyes.


	67. This old place

A/N - TW100 Challenge 331 - Worms

Rhiannon hadn't known why he'd called her or where they were going until he pulled up out the front of the house.

'Why did you bring me here?'

Ianto stared at the house without meeting her eye.

'They're tearing it down at the end of the month. The foundations are infested with wood worm.'

'End of an era,' she replied. 'Do you remember when dad let us help paint the fence?'

'You wanted pink and I wanted green.'

The fence was badly weathered now, the last hints of buttercup paint barely holding it together.

'I like that colour.'

'Me too.'


	68. Memories

A/N - Sequel to "This Old Place". TW100 Challenge 331 - Worms

The front garden was overgrown and neglected, the begonias their mother had tended so carefully, long gone.

Inside the house creaked in all the same places, but now knowing what was underfoot and causing much of the creaking, made the place feel sad, as if the worms were eating the very memories out of the house.

It looked the same and yet different, the memories in every room both alive and long forgotten.

Both siblings relived the turbulent mix of emotions that marked their last days living here. Rhiannon clasped his hand.

'It feels like they're here.'

'Maybe they know.'


	69. Under attack

A/N - TW100 Challenge 331 - Worms

He didn't know where they'd come from.

All of a sudden Jack felt himself paralysed on the floor, unable to move.

And then they came.

Worm-like creatures crawled over his body biting with sharp teeth. He yelped in pain and more appeared. Creatures now covering his body and causing excruciating pain , as if they were eating him alive.

He screamed out, desperate for someone to hear his cries.

Jack, Jack! He heard his name and felt his body being shaken. Ianto was gripping him tightly.

'Jack, you were having a nightmare.'

Jack groaned. 'No more cheese pizza before bed.'


	70. Doctor's diagnosis

A/N - TW100 Challenge 331 - Worms

'She's got worms mate,' Owen declared.

The look he received turned from one of worry and concern, to one of outrage and disbelief.

'What?'

Owen cringed.

The indignation contained in that one word. It was like a parent being told they'd neglected their child and that they would be hauled off to Nuremberg to answer for their crimes.

'Perfectly normal, most animals get them, even us. Bound to happen, really,' Owen assured him.

'I'll start her on a standard course of anti-worming drugs.'

The look changed to one of relief and understanding.

'It's okay girl,' Ianto cooed, rubbing Myfanwy's beak.


End file.
